


Tights

by typically_strange



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types
Genre: I wrote this a long time ago, M/M, idek, kind of crack, like its not but it is
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-09
Updated: 2019-06-09
Packaged: 2020-04-23 06:50:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,193
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19145758
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/typically_strange/pseuds/typically_strange
Summary: "What's with the tights?" I finally ask.He looks down at himself like he's just realizing that he's wearing anything other than his usual faded blue jeans. "Oh yeah, it's kind of a long story."Basically Jason wears tights and Percy is shook.





	Tights

**Author's Note:**

> I can't believe this is going to be the first thing I post on here but whatever. I originally wrote this in 2015 for a friend, but I recently found it and decided to fix it up a bit. I hope that someone reads this and laughs as hard as I did when I reread this story last week for the first time in 4 years.

It was like any other day at camp half blood—until I see Jason Grace in tights. These tights were definitely living up to their name as well because they were super tight. Frank stuck in Chinese handcuffs tight.

 

_Dam_ is the first thing I think. _He looks fantastic in such tight fabric._ I mentally scold myself. I shouldn't be thinking like that about my friend.

 

"Hey, Percy!" Jason shouts cheerfully while running over.

"Hi Jason..." I say, trying not to stare at his lower half as he moves closer.

He smiles at me. "What's up?"

I decide it's best to just look at my shoes. "Nothing much..."

"Is something wrong?" He asks.

 

_Maybe I shouldn't be avoiding eye contact. Now he thinks I'm upset or something._

 

"No, I'm good." I look back up at his face. "Just tired." I say, and it isn't a lie. I haven't been sleeping well lately. He says something and I miss it because I'm too busy getting lost in his beautiful sky blue eyes.

 

_Stop that_ I tell myself. _Jason's your friend for Hades sake so stop looking into his sparkling—dam it!_

 

He waves his hand in front of my face. "Earth to Percy."

I come back to reality. "Huh?"

"Are you even listening to what I'm saying?" He laughs. "You're Percy Jackson, of course you're not listening."

"Sorry 'bout that." I awkwardly scratch the back of my neck. "Hey, wait! I listen!"

"Sure you do." Jason says in a sarcastic tone.

I start getting a little annoyed with the blonde superman. "I do!"

He starts laughing at how childish I’m sounding. "I'm kidding, I know you listen. Sometimes." The last part he mumbles, but I still hear it.

"Enough about me, what were you saying?"

He did a fake gasp. "You don't want to talk about you for once?"

"Oh shut up." I playfully shove his shoulder.

"Okay fine. I was saying that I hope we're still friends."

"What? Did I do something I'm not aware of?"

"No, I just meant—since our girlfriends..." He trails off but I get what he means. Annabeth and Piper had recently broken up with us to date each other.

"We're cool bro. No hard feelings." I laugh in my head about my poor choice of words and then mentally slap myself for having such a dirty mind. "It's not your fault that my now ex girlfriend broke up with me for your now ex girlfriend."

"Good. I didn't want us to lose our friendship over this."

 

_He was worried he'd lose me_ . _No,_ I chastise myself _he didn't mean it that way_.

 

"Yeah, me either."

He smiles.

 

_Why does he have to smile at me like that? It's driving me crazy._

 

"Hey, Jason?"

"Yeah, Sea prince?"

 

_Gods_. _Why'd he have to say that so...so seductively? Stop it, Percy. It's just a stupid nickname._

 

"What's with the tights?" I finally ask.

He looks down at himself like he's just realizing that he's wearing anything other than his usual faded blue jeans. "Oh yeah, it's kind of a long story."

"Well, I'm curious now, and I'd like to hear this story."

"Okay, so I was dared..." He starts.

"Figured as much."

"Yeah, well I was dared by Nico to wear tights for a whole day."

I can't help but let a little laugh escape my mouth. "Did you at least dare him to do something in return?"

He grins. "I dared him to ask out Will."

"Huh." I tilt my head in thought. "So that's his type...I could see that."

"They'd be adorable, right?"

"I agree. Although if he hurts Nico I'll break his leg."

He cracks his knuckles "And I'll be right behind you to break his other one."

 

_Schist,_ I take in the determined look on his face and the gruff tone of his voice. _His protective side is kinda hot._

 

"Yo, Perce." He snaps his fingers in front of my face and I come out of my thoughts. "You zoned out again."

"Sorry." I look away towards the lake to avoid eye contact.

"Something on your mind?"

 

_You. You're on my mind._

 

"Not really anything important."

"Are you sure? Do you want to talk-"

I cut him off. "No, I'm fine."

"If you say so..." His shoulders slump.

"Hey, random question." I start to get his attention. "Have you moved on yet?"

"Why do you ask?"

"Because I have..."

That seems to interest him. "Oh, well that's good. It's good for you to move on with your life."

I take a deep breath and ask, "But have you?"

"Um...kinda." He says shyly.

"What do you mean by kinda?"

Jason sighs and kicks at the grass lightly. "I mean that I have a crush on someone that I have zero chance with."

"Why do you say that you don't have a chance?"

"I just don't, okay?"

"Wrong answer. Come on." I grab his arm and start pulling him with me. "You're gonna tell me and I'm gonna help you. Whether you like it or not." I take him into my cabin and shut the door. "Now talk."

He sits on the side of my bed. "Do I have to?"

"Fine then, don't tell me." I sit down beside him. "I'll talk then. I don't know why you don't think you have a chance, but I think you do. I'm pretty sure that almost all the girls at both camps would love to go out with you. Just tell her how you feel and bam you'll have a new girlfriend. Okay, well, maybe not exactly like that. But still. Just tell her how you feel, Jason."

He sighs again and whispers. "It's not a girl."

My heart starts beating faster. "Sorry, what was that?"

Jason hugs his legs to his chest. "I have a crush on a guy." He says a little louder this time.

I stare at him dumbfounded. "You...you actually...you like guys..."

"I'm bisexual."

 

_Holy Hera. HE LIKES GUYS!_

 

"Please forgive me for what I'm about to do."

"What are you-"

I kiss him and to my surprise, he kisses me back. I pull away to look the blonde in the eyes. "I..." That was all I could say. He cups the sides of my face and pulls me in for another kiss. My eyes go wide and then fall shut while I tug his short blonde hair. He moves his hands from my cheeks to my legs and lifts me onto his lap. I pull away again, breathing hard. "We just..."

Jason grins at me. "Kissed. I noticed." He hugs me.

"And you feel how about that..?"

"Very happy." He pecks my nose lightly and I blush.

"You do?" I smile. "Because I have a confession to make."

"What is it?"

"I have a crush on you."

He smiles brightly. "I have a crush on you too, Perce."

"Then do you want to be my boyfriend?"

He pecks my lips. "I'd love to."

I wrap my arms around Jason’s neck and look into his dazzling eyes. "I think this is the best day ever."

"I have to agree with that."


End file.
